Customer service platforms may interact with customers using synchronous communication channels or asynchronous channels. However, current systems are not typically equipped to allow for the option between synchronous and asynchronous interactions.
Synchronous channels (e.g., voice communication or chat windows) operate with both parties present at the time of communication. For synchronous communication channels, customers encounter problems such as waiting on hold, being available for a call back, dropping calls, or otherwise providing their undivided attention to the customer service representative on the other end.
Furthermore, customer service platforms may connect and disconnect customers and service agents on a synchronous basis while both parties are present. After one or more parties disconnect the context of the communication such as text history and timestamps, for example, may be lost. A customer may have to rehash previous communication and otherwise update a new service representative with each connection.
Asynchronous channels such as email allow communication with the parties present over varying time periods. However, asynchronous communication channels may cause the customer inconveniences such as long delay time between communications, particularly when the customer is looking for a fast answer.